creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nico goes to the Movies!
Nico goes to the Movies! is the 35th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot The μ's decide to go to the movies, everyone wants to see Finding Dory except Nico, who wanted to see Deadpool, an R Rated movie. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting *Yui Hirasawa *Haruka Amami *Igor the Mii *Pingy Animatronic *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Cotaro Yazawa *Camilla Minor *Audience Person 1 *Cinema Employer Transcript *episode starts with the μ's outside of Honoka's house *Nico: "What are we gonna do?" *Honoka: "We'll go to the movies!" *Hanayo: "Y...Yeah...?" *Nico: "So Honoka, can i go watch Deadpool when we get there?" *gasps *Honoka: "No, we'll watch Finding Dory!" *Nico: "Why can't we watch Deadpool?!" *Honoka: "Because it has the R rating." *go to the bus to go to the movies *they get to the movies, Yui, Haruka, Igor and Pingy are on the Movies as well *Nico: "Honoka, can i go to the bathroom before we see Finding Dory?" *Honoka: "Sure, but be quick!" *[Nico sneaks to see Deadpool] *Nico: "Finally..." *[Cut to the other μ's members, still waiting to see Finding Dory] *Nozomi: "Why is Nico-chi taking so long?!?" *Amami whipsers to Honoka that Nico probably went to see Deadpool instead. *Honoka: "Should we call her mother?" *Umi: "Do it, Honoka." *calls Nico's Mother on her phone *Honoka: the phone "Hello Mrs. Yazawa, Nico went to see Deadpool." *to Nico *Nico: "This is the best movie ever!" *a ringtone starts playing "Nico Nico Nii!" on her phone *attends it *Nico: the phone "Hello?" *Nico's Mother: the phone "Nico, why the hell would you watch an R rated movie?! You know you're not 18 years old to watch R rated movies! You're 17!" *Nico: the phone "You're not here, so i get to do whatever i want!" *hangs up the phone *Audience Person 1: "Who the hell are you talking to lady?!? You know phones aren't allowed in the cinemas!" *Nico: "Who cares!?" *Cinema Employer walks in *Cinema Employer: "What is going on in here?" *Nico: "The audience won't shut the f*ck up!" *Cinema Employer: "You're using a phone, that's not allowed!" *gets kicked out of the cinema *Nico's Mother & Cotaro appears in front of her *Nico: gulp "Mom!" *Nico's Mother: "Nico, why did you just watch an R rated movie?! You know you're 17!" *Nico: "I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE FINDING DORY!" *laughs *Nico: "SHUT UP!" *beats up Cotaro, Cotaro cries *Nico's Mother: "WHY YOU DID BEAT UP YOUR BROTHER!?" *Nico: "Cause he is a f*cking psycho who likes to laugh at me for no motherf*cking reasons!!!" *Nico's Mother: "HE'S NOT A PSYCHO, NICO! WE'RE GOING HOME NOW!" *Nico: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE!!! I'LL BEHAVE!!!" *Nico's Mother: "I don't believe you!" *karate kicks her mother in the face *Nico: "DEFEATED NOW B*TCH?!" *Nico's Mother: "HOW DARE YOU!? I'M GOING TO TELL THE OTHER μ's MEMBERS AND CAMILLA!" *is crying like a baby *the other μ's members leave the cinema... *Nico's Mother: "Nico just karate kicked me in the face!" *Honoka: "Nico!" *Nico: "But i just learned Karate since childhood!" *Honoka: "Who cares?" *attempts to Karate chop Honoka, but fails since Camilla holds her hand before Nico could do it to Honoka. *makes a sadist smirk before breaking Nico's Arm *is whimpering *Camilla: "Hehe...Sweet Dreams...~" *breaks Nico's other arm *is crying *Nico: "Mom! Help me!" *Nico's Mother: "You deserve it!" *Nico: "Why!?" *Nico's Mother: "Because you misbehave too much!" *attempts to karate kick her mother once again, but fails *Camilla: "Looks like i'll have to break her legs too...~" *breaks Nico's legs. *is crying *Nico: "Ouch!!! It hurts so much!!!" *Mother drags Nico home *home... *Nico: "Mom, can you call an ambulance?" *Nico's Mother: "No!" *Nico: "Why the f*ck not?!" *Nico's Mother: "Because you deserve all of your punishments!" *Nico: "Noooo!" *episode ends with Nico crying Trivia *It is unknown why Nico didn't want to see Finding Dory with the other μ's members, though the writer Igor the Mii assumes because Nico thinks Finding Dory is too childlish. *This episode also reveals that Nico can do karate moves. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes